A Tale of Two Halfas
by PhantomSquared2019
Summary: It's been 2.5 years since the accident that turned ordinary Danny Fenton into a half human half ghost hybrid. A week before the Halloween dance, a new student arrives at Casper High. Unfortunately, Danny has already met this student: in a dream. Who is this student? Why are they at Casper High? And what do they want from Danny? Read to find out. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This takes place 2.5 years after the accident. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are all 17 years old. Phantom Planet has not happened. I do not own the setting of the story, nor the characters, other than Tyler. All credit for setting and other characters goes to Butch Hartman. **_

_There he was, on his knees, hands on head, screaming in agony. Suddenly, he stopped. He surveyed the scene, and saw that he was in his ghost form: Danny Phantom. Next to him: a girl, hands clutched to head, screaming. He couldn't lay his finger on who she was, but she looked familiar. She appeared to be a ghost as well...with the same color scheme and hazmat suit as Danny, but with silver hair and green eyes that looked like they were made of fire. As Danny continued to clutch his head, he noticed that they were in Casper High's gym: everyone around them was staring in shock/disbelief and seemed to be dressed in different costumes. _

"_Danny, I can't take it anymore," the ghost next to him said._

"_We'll be ok. Just hold on," he said. He felt like he knew her, but he couldn't place her. _

_Before he knew it, he heard it. He looked over and saw her. She was using her Ghostly Wail. Sound waves were exiting her mouth so fast that he could see the vibrations in the air. Danny saw every person in that gym cover their ears and heard every window shatter from the frequency of the Wail. _

_Suddenly, he collapsed and everything went black. _

Danny woke up with a start. He checked everything. He was in his human form: Danny Fenton. He was apparently in his room, still in his bed, in his PJs.

"_Whoa. Thank God that was just a dream," _Danny thought.

Danny got out of bed, got dressed in his usual t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, grabbed his backpack, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When he was downstairs, heading towards the kitchen, he fell.

Danny looked back and noticed that he had tripped on some sort of invention.

"_Probably something my parents made. I wonder what it will do to me this time,"_ Danny thought, a little annoyed, but still not wanting to find out.

He quickly put the gadget on the table and grabbed a banana from the counter.

"Heading off to school. See you guys later," Danny said, saying goodbye to his parents and heading out the door.

As Danny walked to the intersection where he would meet his friends, he ate his banana and kept thinking about that dream.

"_Who was that girl? How did I know her?"_

As Danny neared the intersection, he noticed his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, waiting for him. He quickly picked up his pace.

"Well, he's finally on time. You owe me 10 bucks," Sam said, extending her hand towards Tucker.

"Fine. A bet's a bet," Tucker said, taking 10 bucks out of his pocket and handing it to Sam.

"You guys bet on me being late?," Danny asked, a little hurt, throwing his empty banana peel into the nearby trash can.

"Yeah. Why not? You're always late."

"Yeah. But you still shouldn't bet on it."

"Alright, fine. We'll stop."

"Good," Danny said, starting to walk towards their school, Casper High.

Sam and Tucker followed.

As the trio walked to school, Tucker on the left, Sam in the middle, and Danny on the right, they chatted.

"You ok, Danny?," Sam asked, noticing Danny's facial expression.

"Yeah, just had a weird dream last night."

"Tell us. We won't judge," Tucker said.

Danny sighed, but ultimately, told Sam and Tucker the events that transpired in the previous night's dream.

"Wow. That's freaky," was all Tucker said.

"Yeah, and I'm goth," Sam said.

"Well, who knows, maybe it was just a dream."

"You better hope."

As the trio continued to walk towards the school, Danny couldn't help but look at Sam and Tucker's intertwined hands.

"I can't believe you two are together," Danny said, gesturing to Sam and Tucker.

"When you know, you just know, Danny. You'll find her one day," Tucker said, placing a kiss on Sam's cheek.

Sam blushed.

"Danny, Tucker's right. You'll find your girl one day," Sam said.

"When?"

"I don't know, but soon."

As the trio neared the school, they noticed that the school was entirely surrounded by TV crews and a crowd of screaming people.

Danny saw a few people he knew in the crowd: Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star...AKA the A-listers. Danny hated having to talk to them, but it seemed like the only option at this point. Danny walked to Dash and poked his shoulder.

"Hey Dash?"

"What do you want, Fentonail?"

"Why is there a crowd of people and TV crews at our school?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Tyler's coming to our school!"

"Who's Tyler?"

Dash face-palmed his own face.

"Of course you don't know who she is. She's cool and you're not," Dash said, laughing.

Danny's eyes started to hint a tiny bit of green. Dash noticed this, but didn't think anything of it. Before Dash could continue berating Danny, they heard something.

"There she is!"

As the males turned in the direction of the voice, they saw her: Tyler.

Tyler was, in Danny's words, stunning.

Black combat boots upon her feet; upon her legs, skinny jeans with a few holes in them; a black t-shirt with a limited edition white Armani leather jacket over it; and long, flowing brown hair with what looked like silver ombre cascading across her shoulders. As he looked at her face, he saw almond eyes with brown irises with a hint of green in them. He realized that she had no makeup on, except for mascara and some eyeliner.

As she walked through the crowd, shaking hands, taking pictures with different people, and signing autographs, only one thought came to Danny.

"Guys, that's the girl from my dream," Danny said to Sam and Tucker.

"Uh Oh," Sam and Tucker said simultaneously.

As Tyler entered the school, Danny continued to stare, wondering if his dream was really a dream at all.

_(Whisper)_

_*He's a Phantom*_

_*Danny Phantom, Phantom, Phantom*_

_Young Danny Fenton he was just 14_

_When his parents built a very strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

_*He's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom, Phantom*_

_When it didn't quite work, his folks just quit_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it_

_There was a great big flash_

_Everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged_

_*Phantom, Phantom*_

_When he first woke up he realized_

_He had snow white hair and glowin' green eyes_

_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly_

_He was much more unique than the other guys_

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through_

_He's here to fight for me and you_

_*He's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom*_

"_He's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom*_

"_Gonna catch em all cause he's DANNY PHANTOM*_

Danny continued to stare as Tyler walked into the school, until Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, everything is going to be fine," Sam said, leading Danny into the school with

Tucker in tow.

"Yeah, man. Everything will be fine," Tucker said.

"How are you so sure? Doesn't me having a dream about her last night and then her showing up the very next day constitute that the dream will happen?"

"I'm not going to lie. The dream could happen-"

Danny got a nervous look in his eye.

"But...as long as you steer clear of her, the dream can't happen. You said that you felt as though you knew her, right?"

Danny nodded.

"Ok, then as long as you don't interact with her in any way, you'll be fine."

Danny though for a moment.

"Wow, Sam. That's kinda genius."

"Yeah. I guess," Sam said, walking towards her locker, opening it, and grabbing her books.

"Alright, everybody. Straight to class. That includes you, Mr. Fenton," said, walking by the trio.

"On my way," Danny shouted towards him.

"We'll see you at lunch, Danny," Sam said, taking Tucker's hand and walking towards their first period.

Danny opened his locker, grabbed his english book, and hauled ass to first period.

"_I hope won't be too pissed off,"_ Danny thought, as he ran down the hall as the late bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

As Danny reached his first period, English, he kept thinking about that girl.

"_Who is she? How did I know her?"_

Unfortunately, due to this, he didn't notice that the door to the classroom was shut.

As he ran towards the door, his ghostly instincts kicked in, causing him to turn intangible and phase through the door.

Suddenly, he was in his English class, with about 24 pairs of eyes staring at him in disbelief.

"What?," Danny asked.

"Mr. Fenton, how did you get into this classroom? The door never made any sound," Mr. Lancer asked.

"_Crap! I must have phased through! Gotta think of an excuse fast," _he thought.

Just as he was about to say something…

"He must have been really quiet opening the door. We all know how you like peace and quiet during your lectures," he heard.

He and the rest of the classroom looked over to where the voice had come from. A girl with brown/silver hair and brown/green eyes was sitting down in a desk, apparently drawing something on a piece of paper.

"And why do you say that, ?"

"Because I saw it. As he inched the door open, I glanced over, our eyes met, and he gave me a signal telling me to be quiet. I nodded and went back to what I was doing," the girl said, taking her eyes off her paper.

"Well, thank you and , next time you're late, knock on the door. Now, take a seat," Mr. Lancer said, returning to lecturing the class.

As Danny surveyed the classroom, he saw that the only open seat was next to the girl who defended him.

As he walked to the desk, he tripped and fell onto the ground.

"Nice one, loser," he heard Paulina say.

He quickly got up and fast-walked towards the desk as the other students in the classroom tried not to laugh.

"Hi," she whispered as he took a seat.

"Hi?," Danny said.

He was confused as to why she was talking to him. He knew who she was. The entire school did. She was Tyler Clark, racing and modeling extraordinaire and heiress to the Clark fortune.

"What? I can't talk to you?," she asked.

"No. Just wondering why you would."

"Well, you're welcome."

"For what?"

"For saving your ass back there. I know what you did," she said.

Danny got a nervous look on his face.

"_She can't possibly know, can she? No, there's no way...not unless she's_-"

Suddenly, he looked over and saw her eyes glow a faint green.

"Probably just the lighting," he said.

"What's just the lighting, ?" Mr. Lancer asked, annoyed that Danny had interrupted his lecture a second time.

"_Crap, thought I said that in my head," _he thought.

"Oh, Just the light from the window hitting something and causing a glare," he said, trying to sound convincing.

Although not convinced, nodded and returned to lecturing.

"Smooth," Tyler whispered.

"Thanks."

"Wasn't a compliment."

"Yeah. I know."

As the class dragged on, Danny got more and more bored. He noticed that Tyler was drawing something. As he took a peak, he noticed that on that piece of paper, was an exact replica of the blueprints of the Fenton portal.

"_How does she know that?,"_ Danny thought.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Remember, class, homework is due next class," said, as students filed out of the classroom.

"What homework?," Danny asked no one in particular.

"The homework that he assigned us. Weren't you listening?," Tyler said, packing up her stuff.

Danny looked at the drawing on her desk. Tyler noticed.

"Oh. Well, the homework is pretty straight forward. I can help you if you want," Tyler said, tucking that piece of paper into one of her jacket pockets.

"Yeah. That would be great. Thanks," Danny said, grabbing his stuff.

"Meet me in the library during free period," she said, exiting the classroom.

"Ok," he said, even though he knew she wouldn't hear.

"She'll never date you. You want to know why?," a voice said behind him.

"Why Dash?"

"Because she'll be dating me pretty soon."

"And how are you so certain of that?"

"Because I just am. Now move," Dash said, shoving Danny before exiting the classroom.

Knowing that he had to keep up his "wimp" persona, Danny took a few deep breaths and exited as well.

When he reached his locker, he opened it and grabbed his books for his next period.

"Hey, how'd English go?," he heard as he closed his locker.

"Fine. I guess. But, I saw her," he said.

"You saw her? Please tell me you didn't talk to her?," Sam asked.

Danny gave her a knowing smile.

"Idiot," she said as she smacked the back of his head.

"As long as he doesn't spend time with her, nothing can happen," Tucker said.

"Yeah. Guess you're right. As long as you don't spend time with her, you'll be fine," Sam said.

"Did I forget to mention that she's helping me with homework during free period?," Danny asked, knowing the answer.

Sam smacked him on the head again.

"You really are an idiot," Tucker said.

"Thanks," Danny said.

"Look, where are you meeting her, Danny?," Sam asked.

"Library. Why?"

"Tucker and I will be there, at a different table. Making sure that nothing goes wrong," Sam said.

"What? But I promised Mikey we'd play Doom during free period."

Sam gave him a death glare.

"Alright. I'll cancel," Tucker said, taking out his PDA and sending a message to Mikey, canceling.

"We'll both be there for you, Danny."

"Yeah, man. We'll make sure that dream doesn't happen."

"Thanks, guys. What would I do without you?," Danny said.

"Probably be exposed," Sam said.

"It was rhetorical."

"I know," she said, getting her books for the next period out of her locker.

"So, let's meet back here before free period to go over the plan," Sam said.

"Alright," Danny and Tucker both said, nodding.

The warning bell rang.

"Come on, Boy Wonder, don't want to be late," Sam said, gesturing to Danny to follow her.

They bid farewell to each other, Tucker and Danny, a pat on the back, and Sam and Tucker, a kiss on the cheek, as they all departed and headed towards their next classes.


End file.
